leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Sidnara
Sidnara, the Disc Thrower is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Sidnara's a custom champion who I imagine to be a woman in some sort of suit that allows for quick movement, and who attacks by throwing razor discs at enemies. As for playstyle, I think that she'd kinda work as a duelist ADC, with lots of mobility, damage, and chase potential. Abilities 1% level}} bonus physical damage}} for the next 5 seconds. |description2 = The damage from Combat Protocol can of the original basic attack is a . |description3 = The cooldown of Combat Protocol is reduced to 3 seconds if Sidnara kills an enemy champion. If the cooldown is below 3 seconds, then Combat Protocol is instantly refreshed. |customlabel = |custominfo = 15 |targeting = Combat Protocol is a self-buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |onhiteffects = |additional = * Taking damage from enemy champions will not trigger Combat Protocol. }} Sidnara throws a chakram in the targeted direction, dealing to enemies it hits and them by 40% for seconds, decaying over the duration. |description2 = Upon reaching maximum range, the chakram will begin to fly back towards the point Sidnara was standing in when the chakram began its return. If Sidnara dodges the chakram, then the chakram will continue along the path, flying the same distance. The chakram will attempt to fly back up to 3 times. |description3 = After flying through the first back and forth rotation, the chakram's damage will be reduced by 20%. |description4 = Hitting a structure or terrain will also cause the chakram to return, but the chakram will instead reverse direction instantly. |description5 = If Sidnara uses Attack Dive to catch a chakram, then she will instantly throw it again at the nearest enemy, prioritizing champions. This throw will not cost any additional , but will put Homing Chakram on full cooldown. |description5 = Catching the chakram will refresh Homing Chakram's cooldown by 15%. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = |targeting = Homing Chakram is a direction-targeted skillshot with a rebounding capability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block the damage and the . |onhiteffects = Will apply . |additional = * Homing Chakram's cooldown begins right after Sidnara throws it. * The automatic throw after catching the chakram with Attack Dive cannot be controlled. ** The chakram will also be released before Attack Dive's own projectiles are fired. }} Sidnara dashes in the target direction before throwing two razor discs at the two nearest enemies, dealing . If no other enemies are in range, Sidnara will instead throw both at the same target, with the second one dealing 60% damage. |leveling = % AD)}}| % AD)}}}} |description2 = If Sidnara dashes into an enemy champion, then she will jump back and automatically throw both discs at the hit enemy champion. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Attack Dive is a dash, along with a damaging ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = Will block the damage. |onhiteffects = |additional = * Sidnara throws the discs seconds apart from each other. * The jump distance is 200. }} Sidnara gains 30% bonus movement speed for 6 seconds. During this period, her attack range is reduced to 325, and her next basic attack within 6 seconds will instead attach an explosive to them. This explosive will detonate after 3 seconds, dealing to all enemies caught in the explosion. |leveling = |description2 = If Homing Chakram hits a target with an explosive attached to them, then the explosive will automatically detonate, destroying the chakram as well. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Imminent Boom is a self-buff as well as an autoattack modifier. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block the damage. |onhiteffects = |projectile = true |additional = * Because the bomb is considered an ability, the bomb will attach even if Sidnara is , or if the basic attack was meant to be . * Imminent Boom will not trigger on-hit effects. }} First cast:}} Sidnara targets an enemy champion for Flanking Maneuver to target. |description2 = Second cast:}} Sidnara dashes to the target location around the targeted enemy champion. During this period she will 5 discs in quick succession in the direction of the targeted enemy champion. These razor discs strike the first enemy champion hit, dealing . |description3 = Champions can be damaged by more than one razor disc, but subsequent discs deal 20% reduced damage, for a minimum of 20% damage. |description4 = Sidnara must be within 700 units to be able to dash to the targeted enemy. |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = 90 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Flanking Maneuver is a directional dash as well as multiple automatic skillshots. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = Will block the damage. |projectile = true |onhiteffects = |additional = * These razor discs are aimed at the target's location during the time the skillshot is spawned. * The first cast of Flanking Maneuver will not interrupt movement commands. * The dash location radius is around the targeted enemy champion instead of around Sidnara. }} Recommended Builds Changelog }} category:custom champions Category:Blog posts